


All of the Colors, All of the Flavors

by Itsimplyace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsimplyace/pseuds/Itsimplyace
Summary: A collection of various short homestuck stories of different tone all by me.
Relationships: Jade Harley & Dave Strider, Jade Harley & Rose Lalonde, Jane Crocker & Roxy Lalonde, John Egbert & Rose Lalonde, John Egbert & Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 2





	1. Go Fetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Jade play fetch together, then talk about growing up.

The excited figure of one Jade Harley would stand across the field from the waiting gaze of Rose Lalonde.

In Rose's hands would be a modified rifle that instead of shooting bullets, it shoot miniature frisbee discs that would expand as they flew up into the air with the help of Jade.

One of Jade's ears twitched atop her head, her eyes squinted as she knelt into a crouching position, giving a Rose a nod, grinning at the girl.

With a sudden bang the gun would fire without warning, a frisbee flying into air. Jade sprinted forwards on two feet at first before she launched herself into the air, disappearing with a zap of green electricity before appearing midair and grabbing the frisbee, now normal size- between her teeth.

She fell to the ground with a roll, jumping up with a smile and disposing the green plastic disc in front of Rose. She smiled at Jade, scratching behind on of her white ears. "Very good Jade, you probably beat your last time with that one!". A statement she took with much appraisal, a huge grin appearing on her face.

Jade gave a bark of excitement, running back toward the other side of the field, shouting excitedly as she did so. "LETS DO IT AGAIN!". She exclaimed. Rose gave a sigh, her stomach growling. "Fine, one more. But then we have to stop I'm getting hungry!". She called out to the already poised figure of Jade across from her.

BANG! The gun would fire off into the air without warning from Rose, and Jade was already running and lauched off of the ground before the sound of the shot finished ringing out into the air. Rose blinked, and the sight of the disc and Jade were gone.

She looked around for a moment, a little confused before she was startled by the sound of a cough besides her. "Oh, Goodness me. Please don't scare me like that, Jade!". She said, who was now standing next to her with a big smile on her face, the disc between her teeth.

She bent down to pack up the gun, retrieving the disc from Jade. "You know I think you really have got the hang of this, that was your fastest time yet. I couldn't even see you!" She told her.

Jade's face was that of unbridled excitement as she ran around Rose in a circle, pumping her fists in the air. "YES! Yes, yes, yes!". She exclaimed. "Aww man, Bec would have been so proud of me!". She said, her eyes sparked with happiness as well as far off thoughts.

Rose collected her things in a bag, packing up the rifle and walked alongside Jade as the pair made their way down the length of the field. She gave a nod in response. "Ah, of course. It makes sense now that you would want to participate in a similar sport that you played with your dog when you were just an adolescent, correct me if I'm wrong." She replied. Jade nodded back, giving a smile. "Yeah, he got steak for being such a good boy! Do you have steak for me, Rose?" She asked, leaning towards her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, giving her a pat on the back as they walked. "Possibly. I'll see what I can do." She told her, her own mind going back to her own childhood. "I'm glad you had a favorite activity you did with your guardian growing up." She said to her. "What about you, Rose?". She blinked, her mind coming back to the present as she looked at Jade. "Oh, me?" Well I enjoyed the occasion board game with my mother, but not a particular venture stood out that I remember fondly." She explained to her.

Jade's face dropped, and she gave a nod. "So no special memories?" She asked. Rose shook her head in response. "Oh no, on the contrary. I have plenty. Just none that stand out like the ones you shared with Bec." She said. "But don't worry. I'm sure I will make many more with you as well!" She said, giving a smile. "Now let's go get you that steak, shall we?".

Jade's response was a happy bark.


	2. Sweet and Sour Psychoanalysis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John isn't feeling like his usual self and Rose ends up having a very intense conversation over dinner with him about it.

John sat quietly at the table, his hand idly turning a pair of chopsticks over in his fingers as he stared openly at the meal in front of him.

Rose looked up from her own meal of Chinese take out and finished slurping down a noodle before she would comment on the expression of apparent confusion and annoyance that had settled on John's face.

She cleared her throat, making John look up at her for a moment as he would give a couple of blinks. "Is there something wrong with your sesame orange chicken?" She asked. 

John looked a little embarrassed, sitting up he took a drink from a glass of water and addressed his friend. "Sorry Rose, I'm a million miles away." He replied. "Or maybe I just dont feel like Chinese food right now. I don't know..." He told her.

Rose placed down her chopsticks, dabbing her mouth with a napkin before she addressed the boy once more. "I noticed that. Would you like me to come find you and bring you back to reality?" She said, leaning her arms on the table as she placed her chin in her hands.

He gave a sigh, but the comment still made him chuckle somewhat. "If you think it will help, yeah. Go for it." He said, leaning back in his chair as he let his attention drift up towards the ceiling of the kitchen.

She gave him a sympathetic yet interested expression as she sat across from him. John arched his eyebrow at her when she said nothing. "You seem apprehensive about me trying to assist you in what appears to be a dire situation." She explained. 

This caused a groan to come from John. He sat up, crossing his arms as he did. "This isn't a dire situation! I just don't feel hungry right now!". He exclaimed, but felt bad for raising his voice at her. "Sorry. I don't know what's with me. I haven't felt... happy in a while. In fact If I'm being completely honest I've been feeling pretty shitty." He told her.

She nodded in response, taking a mental note of what he was tell her. "I see, and for what amount of time has this depression persisted?". She asked.

John looked up at her in surprise. "Wh- this, I'm not depressed Rose. I would know if I was depressed." He replied. Rose merrily leaned back in her chair, giving a nod. "So you don't feel... sad all the time?" She asked him. He responded with a nod of his own.

John gave a sigh, thinking for a moment before shaking his head. "No in fact I don't know what happened, I was feeling very good this morning!" He exclaimed, raising his hands in the air. "Hmmh... Mood Swings then?" Rose suggested. "No I d-" He started to say then paused. "-I would know- if I had mood swings, wouldn't I?" He asked her, somewhat concerned.

Rose shook her head before responded. "Many people who have Bipolar Disorder don't even know they have it. So It-" She paused when she noticed the sudden change of expression in her friend. "Bi-WHAT NOW!?" He shouted, standing up suddenly and startling rose at the same time. "John, calm down. I was just suggesting the possibility, I didn't imply tha-" She was once again cut off by John. "BUT YOU DO! YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING BUT YOU DON'T!" He said, tears swelling up in his eyes.

She blinked, a small blush appearing across her face as she placed a hand up to her chest in defense. "John- I'm sorry if I upset you. I was merrily trying to help- But the possibility is not unreasonable you see." She started. John just shook his head, he was openly crying into his food at this point. "Rose-" He said with a sniffle. "I'm sorry for snapping at you I just-" He said, looking up at her. His face was redder than Rose's had been, and streaks of tears rolled down his chin. "-You would help me find out if... I did in fact have Biopolar Disorder. Would you?" He asked her.

She nodded her head quite vigorously in response. Rose stood up and took a napkin to his cheeks, wiping them away as she rubbed his back. "Of course I would. I would like to ask you a couple of question if you don't mind..." She said.

John gave a sniffle, wiping the rest of his tears away. He looked up at her with a small smile. "Sure, what do you want to know?" He said.


	3. Damsel not really in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Jade both go on a hiking trip, and Dave ends up with more than he bargained for.

Dave swatted a fly from in front of his face as he stopped to take a swig from his water bottle.

The boy was feeling the weight of the camping equipment he carried on his back and had to pause for a moment on the hiking trail he and Jade had been currently making there way down.

Unlike Dave. Jade seemed to be in a better composer, not effected at all by the heavy backpack she was carrying herself. Walking causally by Dave, she looking around for a moment, then pulled out a map from one of the map pockets in her backpack.

Dave stopped drinking water for a moment to ask what was on her mind as well. "Don't tell me we are lost." He asked her, looking over shoulder at the map.

She looked annoying back at him, touching him on the nose with the point of her finger before responded to his question. "No! We are not lost... we just... went off the trail a little bit!" She said, looking back down at the map with a worried expression.

Dave nodded, pulling out his compass. "So we are lost, there is no beating around the bush here, Harley." She rolled her eyes. "Well, it's a good thing you have me around to get you out of messes like this." He told her, prompting another eye roll from the girl.

"Okay then, but if this ends up like 127 hours don't come crying to me, James Franco!" She told him. "You wish I was James Franco, that would make this whole situation much more bearable." Jade's response was a playful noogie to the back of his head.

He looked around, then back along the small path they came from before consulting the map. "Well, there is the problem, we were suppose go across the river and instead we went along it!" He pointed out.

Jade gave a nod followed by a sound of realization. "So then we just need to go back along the river and we'll be back on the right track!" He exclaimed, taking the map and rolling it back up.

Exactly twenty (20) minutes later... Jade was getting annoyed. They had followed the river, but they had no luck in finding the main path again.

She gave a frustrated groan, but Dave was probably the one who was feeling the worst out of the two. He had gotten his shoe lost in the riverbank, which he had almost fallen in while trying to retrieve his compass that was snatched from him by a errand crow.

"I can't believe I listened to you!" Jade cried out. She paused, placing her hands on her hips as she caught her breath. "Oh, let's just go back the way we came!" She said, mocking Dave's earlier words. He gave a sigh, sitting down on a nearby rock.

Dave took a sip of water before responding with a tired, almost dry sounding voice as he caught his breath. "I-I'm sorry Jade, I think I'm way over my head on this." He said, motioning and hand above his head. "We are so overhead that the plane took off without us." He added, eliciting a sight from Jade.

"Jade, you better be my obi-wan kanobi here because your my only hope." Jade giggled at that, placing a kiss on his cheek as he sat down next to him on the rock. "You wish I was Obi-Wan Kanobi!" She said. "Jade please, I'll die of embarrassment here before I die of heat stroke..." He said, placing his head in his hands.

Jade stood up, sniffing the air for a moment, her ears twitching as she listened, eyes looking around for something or some sign for where they were.

Without warning she took off into the underbrush, leaving Dave eating her dust and sitting alone by the river. "Jad- Well shit..." He began to say until just a moment later she came back, bursting out of the woods on all fours. "Dave! I found the path!" He gave a gulp. "You don't expect me to go through all that crap do you?" She grabbed his hand with a giggle. "Yes! Look it's easy!" She said, pulling him through the rough.

Dave gave a sigh as he whacked his head off a stray branch. He loved Jade, but sometimes he didn't know what he would do without her.


	4. Do the Dine and Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy decides that fast food is free food. But John doesn't quite agree with her.

Roxy looked down at her phone, placing her order with the take out app she had on her phone as John and her waited in his car.

She looked up at John who was talking, she gave a smile, interrupting him in the middle of his sentence as she asked him a question. "I'm just saying, Willy Wonka could have totally run that place on his own for a couple more decades-" He stated.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "John, the whole point of that story was for him to find a successor! You don't think he would have sent out all those tickets if he didn't feel like he couldn't have done on his own anymore. Now what do you want on your burgers?" She said.

John thought for a moment. "The usual, the works, I'm not picky." He said, sitting back in his car seat, putting the car into drive before making his way down the road to the mall.

He continued to talk to her as they drove. "But you gotta admit that the kids were based off the seven deadly sins, and that Wonka himself was mean to represent an angel figure." He explained to Roxy.

She gave a laugh, placing her hand against her own forehead. "John I swear, you are sounding more and more like Dave every day!" She exclaimed.

He frowned. "I don't know if that was an insult or a compliment..." He told her. She playfully nudged his arm. "Don't worry about it! I think you two, the best of buds should learn from each other more!" She said. John gave a nervous chuckle at her comment. "Uhh, thanks Roxy!" He replied.

She raised her eyebrow at him. "John, do I sense some hostility, some competition even regarding Dave?". She asked with a mischievous grin.

John stammered. "N-no no no! Of course not! I mean, he is cool, and I do like him a lot. He's just... He's just..." He lingered on the last sentence, looking for the right answer. "-A showoff?" Roxy finished. John gave a sigh, he had to agree. "Look, just... don't tell him I said anything, alright?".

Roxy ran two fingers across her mouth in a zipping motion. "You secret is safe with me John!" She said.

He gave a small smile as he shook his head. John arrived at the parking lot, looking down at his phone again once he parked. "They said the food would be ready in ten or so minutes." He told Roxy.

She gave a groan, slouching in her car seat as she rubbed her stomach. "Damn it, I'm hungry now..." She moaned.

John looked apologetically at her. "Well It's not as if you can just product food from thin air!" He told her. Roxy's face slowly went from one of dismay to one of excitement. She held up a finger, pressing it to his nose. "Well, YOU may not be able to-." She said, closing her eyes for a moment and holding her hands out. John arched his eyebrow in confusion for a moment until there was a flash of green light and before his eyes appeared a tray with two burgers upon it.

Roxy open her eyes in cation and then pumped her fist in the air. "-But I can!" She said, reaching her hand out for a high five with John returned excitedly. "yoho ho ho, that is sick! I forgot you could do that!" He told her, taking one of the burgers.

He was just about to take a bite when he looked down at his burger. "Wait, isn't this stealing? We didn't even pay for these Roxy!" He exclaimed to her. Roxy, who was already digging into hers, looked at him, and chew for a moment before gulping. "Uhh, no. No one is going to notice two burgers gone missing, relax John!" She told him.

John looked hesitantly at his food for a moment before giving a shrug. "Well, yeah. I guess you may be right. But I still feel bad for potentially eating someone's lunch though." He said. Roxy looked annoyed at his comment. "Well look at this way. They would have been eaten anyways, so why waste them?" She asked them.

John gave a nod, he had to agree with her. "Yeah, I mean it is food after all and I'm not one to be ungrateful!". He said, taking a bite of his burger. "But- Chew- Gulp. Roxy. You just can't go around stealing stuff you don't wanna buy, or wait for that matter!" He said, sounding serious as he could with his mouth full of food.

Roxy thought for a moment. "Yeah, your totally right. That's very uncool." She said, agreeing with him. "I'll pay when we are finished here!" She told him.

There was knock on the window and an employee of the burger shack stood outside of there car, holding a bag. "Sorry about this, but we seem to have misplaced your order. As compensation, here is a free order or jumbo fries!" He explained.

John laughed out loud and Roxy just gave a face palm.


End file.
